Nothing Can be the Same
by suddenlyperry
Summary: Who could forget the journey into the second dimension? Meeting their counterparts? Fighting an evil-norm-bot army? Oh yah, everyone from the first dimension! And it is probably better that way. But someone isn't done with his counterpart yet. He's to curious for his own good. What mess did he just cause.
1. Chapter One- I'm Just Curious

**Four Years after the second dimension adventure...**

In the Second Dimension...

* * *

Phineas's Prospective-

_Hello, My name is Phineas Flynn. I am fifteen years old. My life is pretty cool, I live in a poor and trough city. It`s pretty dangerous. I still remember four years ago.. I met people that changed my perspective of... Life. And flipped my entire world around. For the better, was better. My life has meaning now. Before, Doofenshmirtz was the ruler here, and life was horrible. But everything is different now. Ever since Doofenshmirtz lost control of our city we have been unstable ever since. We have not found a good leader. Its better now, but yet... Somehow worse. _

_We have summer. My brother and I where so inspired by our counterparts we took up inventing and tried to make every day of summer "The Best day ever" And when that didn't work we found things we a truly like to do. Ferb wanted to find himself and at age 12 he took up art, he became famous. Yes, at age 12. And got a scholarship to a fancy art academy in the UK. I miss Ferb, but he is pursuing his dream so I'm proud of him. As for myself? I love science and chemistry. When I say love I mean love. Since Candace moved out and started training for the army I got her old room. Which is sooooo big. So I turned it into my room and lab. About a quarter has what a traditional bed room would have, like a bed. The rest is my lab. I was always curious kid, so I guess that's why I love science. _

_As for the girl across the street? Since the resistance was a dud since Candace moved out and Doofenshmirtz is no longer in power she and her fellow fire-storm girls decided they where going to peruse all 20679 fire storm patches. Isabella is tough. Way tougher than me, and way tougher than Buford and way-way tougher than Balijeet and Django. She is nice to me though. I don't know why. Hormones? Who knows. But otherwise, we are all buddies. I may or may not like Isabella more than a friend. To honest I don't know yet._

"Phineas! Your friends are here to see you!" My mother, Lynda Flynn-Fletcher called up the stairs.

"Coming!" I shouted as I rushed down the stairs.

I walked up into the living room to see the firestorm girls, Isabella, Buford, Balijeet and Django.

"What's up guys" I called to the group.

"Nothing really" Isabella said "We heard that there was going to be a fight in the open lot today" She said with the devil look in her eye. "We where heading over and wanted to see if you wanted to come"

"No sorry guys" I said Ì have something I need to get done" I said, my focus slipping into the kitchen, "Hey, anyone want a coke?" I asked.

"No time" Buford grunted "The rumble is starting soon"

"Fine then, guys have fun. Tell me who wins!" I called and watched my friends walk out the door.

_Our city has really changed in the last four years, from all that time of being rock heavy with rules and now being free with no strict government everyone just does what they want. We shop-lift, get in fights, run away, hook up and our parents don't care. All they do is work to support their families in the factory's, they only comeback once a week, on Sundays every parent and adult in our city has to do this. Unless your pregnant or have a little kid that they need to take care of. All the kids and teenagers have grown up pretty fast in this neighbourhood. In other words, we all have our gangs. My gang, we don't try to get into trouble. I do want to get into a good collage and get out of this horrible city. But some gangs are always looking for a fight. They grew up in broken homes, but I don't plan on living like that. Sometimes everything seems easier if we all lived in the first dimension._

* * *

In the First Dimension...

Phineas's Prospective-

_Hello, my name is Phineas Flynn. I live a life of inventing and making every day the "best day ever" Four years ago... What happened then? For the life of me I cant remember. I asked all my friends about this topic and, none of them knew either. And I found that so weird. Even Irving didn't have anything in his scrap book for that day. But something had to have happened. So why cant I remember? _

_Four years hasn't really changed anything. Ferb and I still invent everyday. Perry always goes missing and we spend the summer hanging out with our friends: Isabella, Balijeet, Buford, Django and the fireside girls. Well one thing is different, we have been going to the mall more lately. I guess Its a teen thing? _

_It`s been a couple years since Candace left for collage and I got her old room. It is so big. I use to huge closet to hang all of my blueprints in. Dorky right?_

"Hey Bella" I sing-songed into the phone.

It was one year ago when Isabella began going by Bella and I began going by Phin.

"Hey Phinny" She called back.

Just like how Bella only asks me watcha doing she is the only one the calls me Phinny. Except for my aunt Monica...

"What's up?" I asked,

"Well look out your window." She said simply.

So I walked over to the window and saw Bella with the rest of our friends.

"Come down" She called "And bring Ferb"

"Roger that!" I said and smiled. It was so awesome being best friends with Bella. Only she would come up with these things.

"Ok! See you in a second!" I heard Isabella say.

I hung up and dropped my phone on my bed and ran into Ferbs room.

And what I saw shocked me.

It utterly shocked me.


	2. Chapter Two- Rough Around the Edges

**In the First dimension...**

* * *

Bella's Prospective-

I sighed. It has been a couple minutes since Phin ended the phone call.

_Where was he?_

I guess we can wait a little bit more, all of my friends where either talking to each other or on their phones. I didn't feel like taking selfies with the fireside girls or get into a fight with Buford. And I wasn't going to sit with Balijeet or watch Adyson flirt with Django. So I simply walked over to the tree in Phineas and Ferb's backyard and sat under it. Four years hasn't changed me much. Despite growing, and how I now go by Bella instead of Isabella. My long raven black hair has grew even longer, I no-longer wear a pink dress and a white tank but now a light purplish-pink tee with a white kami top underneath and jean shorts, nothing too crazy. I no longer wear a huge bow on the top of my head. I pull my hair out of my face and put that in a little pony-tail in the back of my head, and cover the hair tie with a small purple bow. I liked my new look. The others haven't changed their appearance much either. And we still invent almost-everyday of summer. So four years hasn't really changed us much.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket, hoping that Phin texted me. But nothing. Maybe I should see what's keeping him.

I got up and ran into the Flynn-Fletcher house, I climbed up the stairs, first I stopped in Phineas's room. And he wasn't there. So I turned around and entered Ferb's room. My phone dropped out of my hand, and my jaw dropped in awe.

What. Is. Going. On.

* * *

**In the second dimension...**

* * *

Isabella's Prospective-

I sighed, the fight was a dud. A complete waste of my time. Phineas would be glad he didn't go, I wonder what he had to work on anyway. He normally comes along with us, what _was_ he working on again?

"Hey do you guys want to see what Phineas was up too?" I asked the rest of the gang.

"Sure, yah I guess so" Django mumbled as he took another bite of his candy car.

"Why do you care about what Flynn's up to anyway Isabella?" Buford taunted.

"Because I want to know what the kid is up too" I grunted and whipped my head around to face him, sticking my fist in his face, "You gotta problem with that?"

"No" Buford said simply and looked away,

I knew I was tougher than him, and he knew that too. And that, was the best part.

When we reached Phineas's house we all just walked in, what's the point of knocking? All the parents have left to the factory's anyway. Well, except the ones that work in the shops downtown. So whatever.

"Hey Flynn!" Django called up to him "We are back!"

No answer. Weird.

"I'll go see what he is up too" I told the others, who where all sitting on the living room couch. Not waiting for an answer, I walked up the stairs and over to Phineas's room.

"Hey Flynn, Whatcha-doing..." I was talking to an empty room. Great.

I carefully step into his room. He must never clean up in here. His bedroom/laboratory was scattered with notebooks and random odds-and-ends from his "experiments" He must be working on something pretty big.

"Flynn, 'you hiding from me?" I said, trying to make my voice sound as tough as possible. "We aren't five years old Phineas. I don't like your games"

Where was he? I grew very quiet, listening... carefully. I could hear something, a soft bussing. Coming from his closet? Weird.

"Flynn I know your in there." I said, a little annoyed. "Come out or I'm gonna smack ya." Yet, I heard nothing. Only the soft bussing and the noise from my friends downstairs.

_Ok, enough with this. _I walked over to Phineas's closet and saw. A portal? Oh no. Oh no he did not.

* * *

**That wasn't a very long chapter sorry about that. I wanted to leave this chapter off as a cliff hanger.**

***I do not own anything!***


	3. Chapter 3- Mixed Feelings

**In the First** **Dimension... **

* * *

Phineas's Prospective...

I looked up, my vision was a little blurred but I think I did it. A never ending portal to the first dimension.

I looked around. And saw blurry silhouettes of what looked like Ferb, Isabella and myself. I blinked vigorously, and my vision cleared up a little. Each one of them had a shocked look painted across their face.

"What... Who.. How? Are, you... me?" Myself from this dimension managed to stammer out.

"Yep" I said "Phineas Flynn, nice to meet you again Phineas" I said as I got up, getting a better view of my counterpart.

We where the same height, with the same deep blue eyes. The only difference between us is how I looked like I hadn't took a shower in a week. Which was true I suppose.

"Wait, meet me... Again? What? Are your from an alternate dimension or something? Why-why are you here?"

"Well four years ago you came to my dimension..." I was confused, it was him. "Don't you remember?"

"No, what are you taking about?" He asked, more confused than I was.

And then it hit me.

They got their memories erased, how could I be so stupid!

"Flynn you are so died!" I heard Isabella yell from my dimension before she hurled herself through the portal, knocking me over.

"How could you be so stupid!" She glared at me angrily and got up.

"Hey I was just going to do something really quickly and come back! You didn't have to fallow me!" I glared back.

"You know you are not supposed to come into this dimension! Your so defenceless! So stupid! I can't believe you would worry me like this and for the record-"

"Isabella! I am not the wimp I was four years ago!" I yelled, "Wait, I _worried _you?" I asked smirking,

"No! I meant to say you worried the... the gang" She said quietly, looking at her feet.

I smiled at her "So does that mean-"

"Flynn! Do you want me to smack you in the face? I didn't mean it like that! Grow up!" She stared at me with that devilish look in her eye, so I backed off.

"So... Where are you from?" Phineas asked, still confused.

Just then Isabella realised we where not alone, her cool dark eyes washed over the room. Landing on Isabella from this dimension.

Before I could give Phineas his answer, Isabella walked up to her counterpart. Studying her.

"So you're my counterpart?" She asked Isabella, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Yah, I guess I am but-" Isabella began to say, but Isabella cut her off.

"I gotta talk to you." She told her counterpart, and then she turned to me.

"Flynn, I will be at my house- err, Isabella's house if you need me" She said, and marched out of the room. Pulling her counterpart with her.

"Why would I need you?" I retorted, still upset, yet slightly amused by her previous statements.

"So-" My counterpart began,

"I'm from the second dimension" I told him, "So I want to talk to you" I turned to Ferb "We are going in Phineas's room, If any others from my dimension come through the portal, then bring them to me" I ordered, and Ferb nodded. Picking up a book which was laying on his bed. I walked out of Ferb's room with my counterparts.

* * *

"So... What you're telling me is that I have been to you dimension before, found out my pet is a secret agent and helped you save your City from an evil overload?" My counterpart asked, I nodded. "What if I told you I didn't believe you?"

"I would believe you, It's hard to believe. But hey, whatever." I said simply.

"Ok... So tell me about yourself" Phineas said, clearly engaged about my life. So I told him about it, how once we defeated Doof, we didn't know how to use our freedom, and without a good government our parents worked in factory's everyday of the week but Sundays and we just kind of, did what we wanted. Got in fights, shoplifted, that stuff.

Phineas looked like he couldn't believe it. I guess it would be hard to take in. But hey, that does explain why I am way tougher then he is.

"So how about you?" I asked,

He told me about how nothing really had changed, I learnt he goes by Phin now, they try to make everyday of the summer the best they could. He's right he hasn't changed.

"So how about Isabella?" I asked, It just slipped out. Out of curiosity, was Phin and Isabella in this dimension a couple? I just wanted to know.

"Oh we are best friends" He said and smiled,

"You sure your just friends?" I asked, smirking.

He blushed, "Well, how are you and Isabella in your dimension?" He asked, clearly turning the tables. But I was just going to tell him the truth, straight up.

"Isabella, is strong, tough and brave. But I think she may have a weak spot for me. So yah, I guess I like her." I said, coolly.

He looked surprised, yet, a little confused. "You like her like... more than a friend?"

I smiled "Well I guess so. Oh and if she acts all tough to you. Don't take it personally, really, everybody in our city is like that. Tough."

"Oh, ok"

"Yah"

"So why is it so stupid being here? For you I mean. Isabella seemed pretty pissed" He said.

"Well, We are not supposed to come to your dimension, after what happened four years ago. Especially after you guys had your memory erased." I said, "Plus, Isabella is a little bit over protective over me."

Our silence was broken when my counterpart's phone exploded with a number of beeps and buzzes, he looked down at his phone.

"Its Bella." He said and answered the call, putting Bella on speaker-phone.

"What's up?" Phin asked,

"Hey, Phineas.. Listen this is Isabella from the second dimension. Flynn, I need you to meet me in front of Isabella's house, I need to talk to you, we need to get out of this dimension. Also bring Phineas."

"Ok Isabella we will be right there." I spoke up.

_Why do we need to leave so urgently? What's the matter? _


	4. Chapter Four- Saving

Flynn's Prospective-

Phineas and I ran out of the house and over to the girls.

"Guys, we need to get out of here." Isabella said urgently, looking at us with wild eyes.

"What? Why" I asked,

"Dimensions can only be crossed into a certain number of times, then again, If it was some strange creature from another dimension, we would be fine. But the first and second dimensions are just about the same things. We are both humans, and just about replicas of the first dimension. If we end up crossing over too many times, the dimensions will mix, or even collide. And we will all be stuck in this dimension with our counter-parts, and the people, animals and everything in our dimension will die, because they wouldn't be in this dimension when they mix. And scientifically, people from the first dimension and the second dimension where never supposed to interact. Especially with our counterparts. Flynn we need to back as soon as possible." Isabella said,

My mind was buzzing. Wow. "Isabella how do you know all of this?"

"After the first time Phineas, Ferb and the others crossed into our dimension, the government did scientific studies on the topic, because I am, or was, a part of the resistance, and a top rank firestorm girl, they shared this information with me. I had a job to destroy all portals to the first dimension. But I never knew you where making one in your closet!"

"I'm sorry about that Isabella, but your right. We need to leave this dimension now." I said, grabbing her hand. I pulled her into a sprint into Phineas's house.

I looked back at her, she was blushing. I whipped a quick smile back in her direction.

As we stepped into Ferbs room, we both gasped. There stood Ferb, from this dimension. As well as my friends from my dimension. Behind them was what _was_ my dimension portal. But it was destroyed. Not more than one person was supposed to go through that at once.

Beside me, Isabella gasped. "You stupid idiots! Do you realize what you have just done?"

Across the room, Balijeet, Buford, and Django stood there, eyeing each other.

"Buford just wanted to see where you guys went." Django stammered, looking at the floor.

"Yah," Buford grunted, "I wanted to see if you guys where making out or something."

Isabella and I exchanged glances, "Well we weren't and-" Isabella began, turning bright red.

"You guys do realize that your holding hands right?" Buford stammered out between laughs.

In sync, Isabella and I looked towards our hands. I guess we never let go, instantly we dropped hands.

Balijeet smiled, "That does make Buford's story pretty convincing"

"Guys!" Django called out, stopping Buford and Balijeet from further conversation. He turned to Isabella, "What where you trying to say Isabella?"

* * *

**After Isabella tells Buford, Balijeet and Django...**

"Well don't ask me, ask the one that built the portal in the first place." Isabella snapped back, turning to me.

"It took me a long time to build that portal, and it took several weeks for all the parts to come in. I should be able to make another one." I said, watching the wave of reassuring looks pass over everyone. "But then again," I turned to Ferb, who was sitting on his bed, watching us bicker. "Ferb, you and Phin have been to our dimension before. Can you build another portal?"

Ferb looked at me quizzically, "I don't remember building a portal to other dimensions."

Isabella turned to me, "Phineas! Remember? Their memories where erased after that day. No one from this dimension would be any help."

"I thought they only erased Phineas, Ferb and some of their gangs memories. Not everyone in this dimension!" I said,

"Yah, then OWACA send out a ray that erased the memory of all the people that had memories about that day."

"Oh," I said, "Well that's just great."

"Phineas, you need to get started on the portal now." Isabella ordered.

"Ok... First, I need clatorioasus, and-"

"Clatorioasus? What is that?" Ferb asked, standing up from his bed.

"You mean, you don't have clatorioasus in your dimension?" Isabella asked, her eyes growing wide.

"No we don't, and if we did. Trust me, I would know about it." Ferb said.

I fan my fingers through my hair, "This can not be happening." I whispered.

"Is there any replacement for the clatorioasus that you know of?" Isabella asked, her eyes searching for an answer.

"Guys I'm really sorry, but my portal was almost based entirely around Clatorioasus." I said.

We all looked around at each other, our eyes growing with worry. Even Isabella's icy eyes seemed to crack, "We need to save our dimension." She said, looking at nothing in particular.

We all nodded, a sinister look growing in our eyes. Letting Isabella's words sink into our minds, and bounce through our thoughts.

_We need to save our dimension. _


End file.
